


let me be by your side

by chkayous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkayous/pseuds/chkayous
Summary: You and Chika mini fluff angst thing. Filler in for Love Live Sunshine season 2 episode 6, because we don't know how You ended up already there watching Chika practice her flip
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	let me be by your side

You was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't really thinking hard and specific about anything, but her thoughts kept wandering. Only that morning, Chika had decided to attempt a really complicated back flip as part of a new dance formation. You didn't really understand at first why Chika wanted to do the flip. Maybe, even You doing the flip would've been a better idea, since You was more athletic and stuff.

But at that moment, when Chika stood so strongly in front of the third years, and said with absolute certainty that she wanted to attempt the flip, You knew she wasn't the only one on that rooftop who could see her shine. That was probably what stopped You from trying to change Chika's mind. It was truly like Chika to take on a challenge like that, but it was what made her shine.

Smiling at the the thought, You sat up on her bed. Once more, she was thinking about Chika. Had it been happening a little more often lately? She wondered what Chika was doing. Maybe bringing the house down practicing that flip, who knows? Chika was never the one to give up on things, especially if she was fired up about it. 

You walked out to her balcony. She felt the light, cool breeze on her face. Just at that moment, her phone began to ring. Wondering who it could be at this time of the hour, You picked up the phone. 

The call was from Chika.

"You-chan?" came the voice from the other side of the line. Her voice was a little muffled, maybe by the sound of the waves or the wind.

"What's wrong, Chika-chan?"

"I don't think I can do it. The backflip" she said with a soft, almost sad voice

"Why do you think so?" 

"Why do you think I  _ can  _ do it? You-chan, I'm not athletic or cool as you. I'm not that flexible, nor as great at dancing as you. I just, I just don't think I can"

You stayed silent. Then in a whim, she said "Wait for me." and hung up the phone.

You rushed down the stairs, grabbed her bicycle, and cycled. Cycled all the way from her place near Numazu, to Uchiura beach. Chika-chan had once done it for her, she thought. As she expected, Chika was on the beach. She sat there in her practice outfit, her hair a little raggedy from the wind. Was that another bruise on her arm? You couldn't tell in the dark. But there she was, head buried in her knees.

"Chika-chan!" You panted, as she jogged towards Chika, who got up hearing her voice

"You-chan? What are you-" Chika's voice muffled as You embraced her in a hug "You-chan?"

"Stupid Chika-chan. Why  _ wouldn't _ I think you couldn't do it? I've seen you better than you've looked at yourself, all your life. Chika-chan, do you know why I've been able to do all those things you said I could do?" You interlocked her hands in Chika's, touching her own forehead to her friend's.

"Chika-chan. I've only been able to do all these things because you're by my side. You're always here, supporting me, helping me not give up on anything. Making sure you don't hold me back. Don't think I haven't noticed. Let me be by your side, just like you've always been by mine"

You took a step back, with a smile on her face. The wind blew into her hair, and the smell of the beach was evident. But all that You saw, was Chika. Her face glowing under the moonlight. Her surprised expression. Were those signs of tears? You wanted to wipe them off. You wanted Chika to see what she saw. You wanted Chika to see the embodiment of light in herself. You knew that she joined Aqours only for this one purpose, but at that moment her role mattered above everything else. Surrounded by the same beach that held all of their memories, countless days and nights spent here with so much laughter, You whispered to Chika.

"Chika-chan, will you give up?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fully out of practice writing fics so excuse me if this is bad but I tried my best! Also part of #chikayouweek2020 day 1 prompt: night at the beach


End file.
